


Roses

by HZeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZeager/pseuds/HZeager
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall





	Roses

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh as she marked a big red F on the umpteenth first years Transfiguration essay on the molecular barrier between animal and water class for their Vera Verto spell work. Leaning back in her chair she stretched her current condition causing her lower back to ache yawning as she stretched absentmindedly placing her hand down on her burgeoning stomach sighing happily, when the child inside her gave a gentle kick to her flat palm.

“Oh my Leanabh lets go see if Papa is home yet” she sighed gently as she caressed her stomach lovingly standing with much difficulty. Walking out of the room towards her and Albus’ private quarters today was their fourth anniversary it coincidentally was also Valentine’s Day so the castle was decorated in hearts and streamers much to Minerva’s dislike. As she slowly waddled towards the griffin that guarded the doors to the headmasters chambers. Upon reaching the quarters, she walked to the kitchen after calling out to her husband and getting no reply. She came up with the idea of cooking him a nice diner that would be followed by a massage for his tired shoulders from all the weight he carried on days where he was stuck at the ministry all day on school or other business.

“What do you want to eat my Leanabh Mummy want to make something special for Papa?” Minerva said gently caressing her abdomen. “Hmmm what about oh your Papa’s favorite Shepard’s pie,” as if to say yes the child gave a strong kick into their mothers navel. “I take that as a yes my gaol,” she giggled very uncharacteristic of her. Therefore, she set out to make the best Shepard’s pie she could make for her love on their anniversary in hopes that he would be home soon.

====

Hours later after many periodic rests while cooking, she finally had the table set with a nice Chardonnay chilling in the bucket next to the wine glasses. With the pie warming in the oven she sat down on the couch resting her aching back rubbing her stomach soothingly feeling the pitter-patter of her child’s feet across her abdomen humming a lullaby she picked up the newest installment in transfiguration weekly. “Let us see who is going to complain about something Mummy or Papa have done this week” Minerva sighed placing her glasses on her nose with her resting the magazine lovingly on her stomach as if it were a table and it very well became one throughout the last few months of her pregnancy.

====

It seemed as though hours went by until Albus actually came home but when he did he was not happy and Minerva was asleep peacefully on the couch while protecting her stomach from anything she feared of happening to her babe. Albus angrily plopped down on the chair beside the couch Minerva was spread out on giving her a scare causing her to bolt up causing the child within her to squirm around angrily. Placing a calming hand on her the protective home of her babe calming it instantly.

“Albus darling whatever is the matter,” she cried after calming her racing heart

“That bloody vermin of a man Cornelius Fudge” Albus boomed. Cornelius had become Minister only a few months before after the fall of Grindelwald when Albus refused the position so eagerly offered to him the small-brained man had stepped up in his stead and practically begged Albus for advice on how he should run his own country because he could not make his own decisions.

“Oh well tell me about it will help relieve some of the stress from your day. Then I have your favorite Shepard’s Pie warming in the oven for supper. Then I thought maybe we could take a nice relaxing bath after maybe I could give you a massage to relieve you of some of the knots left in your shoulders,” She soothed walking over to kiss her husband on the cheek

“I’m tired I think I will just go to bed but thank you for the thought you may eat without me I’m sure you two are hungry” Albus said standing up to leave the room towards their bedroom.

“Ok well I love you and Happy Anniversary” She called after him

“Yeah…yeah I love you too see you tomorrow” he called behind him unknowingly shattering his wife’s heart.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me tonight Leanabh” she whispered to her sleeping child as tears started to fall from her emerald green eyes 

She slowly walked towards the table she had set and suddenly a red hot furry passed through her as the realization that her husband had forgot their Anniversary out of all things he could have forgotten why their anniversary. “GOD DAMN IT” she cried as she swept her hand angrily over the table causing all the contents of the table to go flying across the room into the wall shattering all the glass spraying the Chardonnay across the wall in a wave of golden fury. Backing up into a wall as he child squirmed frightened inside her tears of anger and sadness falling down her porcelain cheeks. She sobbed quietly as she fell down the wall trying to keep from waking her husband. “Oh Gods Mummy is so sorry that I scared you my love but Papa is being a bloody blithering idiot I know I know those are not nice words for mummy to use let alone us against papa but he forgot a very important date.” Minerva hiccupped quietly to her child. As if answering their mother that they were all right the child kicked their mother in the upper stomach “Oh aren’t you just active my love at least I know you won’t forget about me,” Minerva sniffled caressing her stomach.

Deciding that she was hungry and that she would at least eat the meal she had made she stood with much difficulty she walked over the warm oven and pulled out a pie pan full of a mixture of beef and mashed potatoes cutting out a large piece she sat at the table and ate. Deciding she was still hungry, she walked over the ice chess a muggle contraption that Albus insisted they have. She grabbed out a large carton of chocolate ice cream a muggle treat she had craved ever since she became pregnant. Not bothering with a bowl, she grabbed the biggest spoon she could find she sat down on the same chair that Albus plopped down in earlier she began to unceremoniously eat the ice cream while tears poured down her snow-white cheeks in a physical demonstration of her agony. “You know I get it I’m not as small as I used to be but I’m carrying our child and my weight is to be expected. Yeah I know he has just had a rough day but this has been happening more often than not now a days and I do not know what to do. My husband doesn’t love me anymore because I am too fat for him but yet I wit her and eat sweets because I can’t do anything about my weight I’m pregnant for God’s sake. I do everything for that man I love him I care for him I take in all the things that are going wrong in his life and make them as right as I can making them my burdens along with his. My God I’m sacrificing my body and my life to have our child what more can I do and all I ask for is one night were I can have my husband for myself and not have to share him with the rest of the wizarding community” she sobbed as she stuffed her mouth with the smooth dairy sweet.

Deciding that she had enough of tiptoeing around her sleeping husband who broke her heart. She stood up and stormed into their bedroom ripping the covers violently of her husband’s snoring form.

“Get up this instant Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” Minerva screeched

“What are you doing I don’t really want to talk right now Minerva” he groaned rolling over in the bed

“I will not have you ignoring me the mother of your child on our Anniversary I don’t give a damn what you did all day I you could have defeated another powerful wizard for all I care. Nothing you did today amounts to the amount of things I have done today and all the days before and continue to do day in and day out. I get it I am not as small as I used to be and I will work on my figure after the baby is born. After everything, I have done and continue to do for you Albus all I ask is one nice evening with my husband when he is not the most powerful wizard of this time. I slaved over our dinner tonight because I wanted it to be special for you and me as a last quiet meal before our child arrives. I get it your tired you worked at the ministry all day for that insufferable little twerp of a man but stop and think of all the things I have done in our life together for you let alone the past eight months. I am tired beyond belief but I came home and instead of sitting and relaxing I cooked you favorite meal my whole body aches but I kept working because I knew you would be tired and stressed upon you arrival home. So damn it get up” Minerva smacking him right on his bare thigh leaving a red mark in her fury

“I’m up I’m up jeez I’m sorry that you had a bad night Minerva but what is waking me up only to yell at me going to do for you” Albus grunted throwing his hands up in the air.

“You know what Dumbledore you can have your beauty sleep, and I your eight months pregnant wife, am going to go to the head of house quarters for the night. I don’t want to see you or talk to you until you realizes how much of a judgmental self-centered arrogant arse you are being” she cried slamming the door behind her after grabbing her clothes in a fit of anger “Oh and Happy Anniversary Darling I hope you have wonderful night” she spat.

“Ah Hormones” Albus sighed laying back into his bed too tired to understand anything his wife just yelled at him for

====

A week later and Minerva had yet to talk to Albus she would take her meals in the head of house quarters so she did not have to eat next to him. Albus simply played it off as her hormones acting up as per usual the last few months of her pregnancy. Once she even cried because her favorite witches’ hat was not where she last thought she put it. This continued for another weeks and Albus was starting to get frustrated she was the mother of his child and his beloved wife and she refused to speak to him over the fact that he was too tired to eat the meal she had prepared for him. So in his weekly meeting with Filius Flitwick his longtime friend they sat down to a game of chess and Filius was talking about his wife upcoming birthday that Thursday. When Albus stopped him mid-sentence.

“Wait Filius Pomona’s birthday isn’t till the 27th of February it’s only the 12th,” Albus stated

“No Albus it’s the 25th of February” Filius said cocking his head to the side at his old friend

“Oh dear what have I done” Albus cried standing up and rushing to the door calling behind him “I’m sorry Filius but I must cut this meeting short today I realized there is something I forgot to do that is terribly important”

====

As he rushed down the halls of Hogwarts, the only two things on his mind where how he could possible forget the most important day in his life and how he could get his wife to forgive his imbecilic ways that is if she chose to forgive him in the first place. Deciding that flowers and a nice gift would help lessen the blow Albus rushed towards Hogsmeade in hopes that he could repair his mistakes.

====

Minerva was sitting in Poppy Pomfrey’s office as the mediwitch did her weekly check up on the pregnant witch.

“You know I don’t know why he is being so stubborn about it all he could do is admit that he forgot about or anniversary. I mean yes I will still be upset with him for forgetting our anniversary but at least he showed some guilt form the incident” Minerva sighed as her friend checked her cervix to tell of the pregnant witch had dilated any

“I understand where you are coming from Min but baby Dumbledore will be here soon you must forgive Albus for his stupidity and move on unless you want to be in the middle of a spat with your husband while you push out his babe from between your legs” Poppy sighed. Coming up from in between Minerva’s legs with a hopeful “1 centimeter dilated 25% effaced”

“Oh thank the Gods I was scared that nothing would have change from last week” Minerva gave a sigh of relief. “I know that little Dumbledore will be here any day now and that I should forgive Albus but I just can’t bring myself to do it unless he shows any signs or remorse” Minerva said taking her legs out of the magical lock she had them in and standing from the bed heading towards the door with Poppy in tow.

“And that’s Reasonable Min but I know I wouldn’t want to be in the middle of a spat with Alastor when in labor with our child” Poppy smiled looking at her friend

“Poppy are you trying to tell me that you and Alastor are expecting” Minerva squealed

“As of six weeks ago yes” Poppy giggled

“Oh sweet merlin that is wonderful news Poppy” Minerva giggled along with her friend. “Well as much as I would love to stay here and chat about little moody my little is getting hungry so I must head to my quarters in time for dinner”

“Well I will see you next week then same time and please do try to fix things with Albus dear” Poppy called to her friend who was already half way down the hallway.

====

Upon reaching her rooms, Minerva found a vase full with red roses with a note sticking out of them sitting on her coffee table.

“Hmm I wonder who these are from” Minerva stated walking over to the vase with her hand resting gently on her stomach. Bending down she picked up the vase smelling the flowers while picking out the note and reading it.

My dear tabby,

I do not know what I would do without you these last few weeks have been pure hell. I wish I knew why I forgot our anniversary. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. I only just this afternoon learned that today is in fact the 25th of February whereas I was under the assumption that it was indeed the 12th of February, but alas I have forgot. I wish to show you how much I truly care for you. Please read the back of this note and follow the instruction I have planned for you. I hope my surprise makes up for what I have so foolishly done to you my love

Yours Always,

Albus (Forever your Albie)

p.s. I will love you until the last rose dies (Also there is a fake rose hidden in the flowers so I will love you forever

She sniffed as his words sunk in he really thought he had forgot. Flipping the note over onto the back, she read.

Go to our special place the place where I can always find you whenever times are tough there you will find your next clue

“Well my little one me and you are going on a trip the astronomy tower” Minerva said caressing her bulging stomach and walking out the door towards her and Albus’ special place.

====

Upon arriving at the tower, she had to stop to catch her breath being almost nine months pregnant and walking several flights of stairs was not the easiest thing to do. Searching the room for anything that could be the next clue so she could get out of this hot room. She found a black clothing box laying perched against the telescope on the far sidewall. Walking over and picking up the parcel opening it she found an elegant Green ball gown that hugged all the right parts of her body and flared out at the hip with a tight bodice and a slight frill around the neckline. She knew immediately that Albus had pick this out for she had been looking at a few weeks ago in the windows of Madam Malkins but never got it in fear that it would not fit. Finding a note inside she picked it up and read it.

Put this dress on then meet me in the classroom at 7:30 for your final surprise

p.s. I love you tabby

Minerva sighed she did not believe the dress would fit around her stomach. Nonetheless, she tried the dress on. After fitting into the dress, walked down the many flights of stairs, and walked down the halls towards her classroom.

Once she reached her classroom, she walked in through the big oak doors and seemingly glided towards her desk in search of her husband. Not finding him, she sighed sitting down in her chair after transfiguring it into a more comfortable plush chair she slowly allowed herself to fall asleep until he got there.

====

Two hours later Albus walked into his wife’s classroom to set up his surprise for his wife only to be stopped when he saw his wife peacefully asleep on her transfigured desk chair with her hand protectively placed on her stomach. He smiled he loved seeing her like this he knew she was going to be the best mother any child could ask for. She was protective of the child from the very moment she found out she was pregnant and if not before then she had always been careful of what she put in her stomach just in case their efforts worked. Deciding that he did not wish to wake her, he picked her up, and carried her to their rooms.

====

After letting, her sleep for a while longer Albus decided to wake her so that way they could have dinner and hopefully discuss what happened on their anniversary.

“Minerva darling” Albus whispered gently as he kissed his wife’s shoulder trying to wake her

“Mmmm” Minerva whimpered waking from her slumber

“Time to wake up I prepared some lasagna for us to share” Albus said

“Mmmm yummy” Minerva purred rolling over towards her husband

“Well you must get up my dear or else you can’t eat any” Albus chuckled

“But Albie I don’t want to get up can we just eat in a bed maybe just maybe we could you know….” She giggled placing her hand on her husband’s chest

“As much as I would love to my darling we can’t we have to eat at the table because I want to talk to you about somethings” Albus said sorrowfully

“Ok” Minerva sighed standing with Albus’ help

====

After sitting down to a beautiful candle lit dinner with her husband while the child within her did summersaults much to the amusement of its parents. Albus and Minerva sat down to talk about what had transpired a few weeks before hand on their anniversary.

“Minerva my dear I can’t tell you how deeply sorrowful I am that I caused such you to be in such distress especially so close to your due date you don’t deserve that. I do not know how I could have ever forgot the best day of my life the day I married you. I know that my job and everything that is happening around us is not an excuse for why I did not remember our special day. I may never forgive myself for not remembering what happened I don’t expect you to forgive me either.” Albus said looking down at his hands

“Albus my darling I forgive you I do I really do now what you did was inexcusable but you had no control over what the ministry expects of you but promise me this” Minerva said taking her husband’s hands

“Anything my love” Albus said looking up into her eyes

“Promise me that you won’t let what people expect of you to get in the way of our family ever again. I don’t want our baby to grow up thinking that he father doesn’t care about her enough to remember anything that is important to them.” Minerva said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach looking into his eyes

“I promise” Albus said getting down on his knees and placing his hands on Minerva’s stomach while placing his forehead in her stomach as his tears started to fall “I’m so sorry Min Gods how could I ever do this to you.” Albus’ sobs racked his body from its very core

“Hush now mo ghaol everything is alright I am here now and we are together you have been forgiven this should be a happy time we are about to have a baby my due date is next week” Minerva said as a few silent tears fell down her cheeks as she brushed her hands through his hair

“Daddy loves you my darling I know mummy and papa haven’t gotten along for the past few weeks and that must be distressing to you but papa promise’s to do his very best to make you feel as loved as any child wants and even more.” Albus spoke into her bump before standing up and kissing his wife. He looked into her eyes and her hand reached up to play with his hair as the others rested on her bump along with her husbands with her foot kicked back. “Care to dance Tabby” Albus murmured into her ear.

“Always” Minerva whispered.

Slowly they started to sway they didn’t need music all their need was their own beat which was the beating of each other’s hearts because they knew that they beat for each other. As they danced, their child kicked as if they were dancing along with their parents. Minerva rested her head on her husband’s chest. She was at peace her husband was with her their child was safe and warm inside her and she could not possibly want for anything more then what she had in this moment.

====

Once they stopped, dancing Albus handed her yet another bouquet of roses all in different colors meaning different things. Red one a symbol of love and romance. White for purity, which was their child. Pink for his Appreciation of her along with his gratitude for her. Orange for his desire and passion for her. Yellow for their long lasting friendship and joy. Finally Lavender for love at first sight and his enchantment of her from the moment he met her.

That night Minerva and Albus slept peacefully with the knowledge that they were finally together again and that nothing could change that.

====

Two weeks later Minerva’s water broke, she, and her husband welcomed a daughter the next day on the 9th of March 1964. They named her Penelope Rose Katya Dumbledore. She was a beautiful girl with her father’s auburn hair and her mother’s piercing Emerald green eyes. She had a cute little button nose with almond shaped eyes that could melt her father’s heart from the very first moment he first held her.

She never had to worry about her father not having time for her because he always had an hour a day set aside to be with his wife and children.

Throughout the years Albus and Minerva had six more children three boys and three girls their names where Emerson Adrian Jasper Dumbledore, Lauretta Marie Evangeline Dumbledore, Atticus Theodore Matthew Dumbledore and finally the baby twins of the family little Malcolm Elias Cade Dumbledore and his younger twin sister Anastasia Morrigan Grace Dumbledore . And their suprise baby girl Aila Esmeralda Lilyana Dumbledore.

Lauretta was a small girl with midnight black hair and Piercing green eyes. Whilst Emerson had auburn, hair and twinkling blue eyes and stood as tall as his father by the age of seventeen. Atticus stood at medium height and had long auburn hair with teal blue eyes the perfect mixture of his father and mother. Little Malcolm had his mother’s raven black hair and his father’s twinkling blue eye for his right eye and his mother’s green for his left eye. Leaving Anastasia with her father’s hair with her father’s blue eyes for her left eye and her mother’s emerald green eyes for her right. Aila had raven colored hair to match her mother's with her father mischievous sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
